This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is concerned with various heterocyclic derivatives characterized by Formulas I and II, infra., which are inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation.
United States patents relating to the carboxylic acid and ester derivatives of the various heterocycles disclosed herein are as follows:
Imidazole compounds in Field of Search 514/396 and 548/342.
Furukawa, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,040 discloses imidazole-5-acetic acid derivatives having hypotensive properties of formula (1). ##STR2##
Lautenschlager, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,598 discloses triphenylimidazolyloxyalkanoic acids having antithromogenic properties of formula (2). ##STR3##
Wareing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,794 discloses imidazole acrolein analogs having blood cholesterol lowering properties of formula (3). ##STR4##
Bender, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,231 discloses 4,5-diaryl-2(substituted)-imidazoles having 5-lipoxygenase inhibiting properties of formula (4). ##STR5##